clashofclansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Clans/@comment-27077702-20151014174905
thumb|346pxBonjour, Etant nouveau sur ce forum je pense qu'une petite présentation s'impose ! (Si section présentation il y a je veux bien être rediriger dessus je n'ai pas tout regarder sur le forum) Donc je me présente, je m'appel Kévin (ne jugez pas au nom il ne sont pas tous pareil ) je suis âgé de 20 ans et j'habite dans les Pyrénées Orientales. Voila pour la petite présentation IRL. Maintenant, le vif du sujet, In Game : Reaper , je suis actuellement HDV8 niveau 82 et également chef du clan "FR Knights" clan de niveau 4 d'ici peu (2gdc). ' ' Présentation/Description du clan : Petite histoire.. J'ai commencé a jouer avec ma compagne et donc, comme 98% des clasheurs nous nous sommes mis a la recherche d'un clan.. Au bout de 3 mois, après avoir fait 5-6 clans ne trouvant plus/pas notre bonheur nous avons décidé de créer notre clan, quelque chose qui nous ressemble ! 'FR Knights ! est un clan assez récent qui a était crée il y a maintenant 2 petits mois. '''Après création du clan on a décidé sous un commun accord d'axé le clan sur des Guerres De Clan et du farm sans se soucié des trophées laissant libre aux membres de faire un rush perso bien entendu. On a donc découvert les joies du recrutement enfin surtout moi.. lol. Via le général.. Le géneral étant "pollué" par les spammeurs, enfants de 10ans, les gens qui débutent et qui sont la juste pour insulté ou demandé votre facebook ou tout simplement pour profiter de votre bonté... et j'en passe ' ''' FR Knights, qui, combien, quoi.. ? ' ' Nous sommes actuellement 30 personnes dans le clan (pas toutes très active.. une mise au point serra faites d'ici peu). Un bon noyau de 15-20 personnes qui parlent régulièrement sur le chat qui donne des troupes en bref qui s'investisse un minimum. ''' '''Le clan est composait majoritairement de personnes majeures de 18 a 37 ans avec quelques exceptions 3 personnes âgés de 14 ans mais ayant trouvait leur place parmi nous (ce sont des ados parfaitement mature et non pas avec nous pour mettre le souk). Concernant les niveaux des personnes présente dans le clan cela va de 50 jusqu'au niveau 114 (un niveau 26 & 40 présente mais c'est 2 amies dans la vrai vie et elle ne font pas les guerres). ''' '''Le niveau moyen du clan est de 75-80 et le clan est mixte ! OUI mixte vous avez bien lu ! femme/homme qui cohabite ensemble sans encombre (miracle ! ). En ce qui est de notre activité nous sommes actifs particulièrement en soirée car 50% du clan travail et l'autre moitie fais des études ou autres.. Cependant il y a très souvent un/plusieurs adjoint/ainé ou moi même de présent tout au long de la journée. ' ' Nos OBJECTIFS: ''' 'Parlons en , nos objectifs sont : '-Jouer et s'amuser ! Oui, car clash of clans est un jeu et nous le gardons bien à l'esprit ! Ceci est évidement notre premier objectif.' -'''Monté le clan jusqu'au niveau 5 en faisant des guerres quotidienne (Non Obligatoire)' -Dans un second temps quand le clan serra niveau 5 nous voulons faire une pause de 2 semaines voir + sur les GDC pour faire un mini rush et pour nous laisser le temps nécessaires a farm nos héros/murs etc ! Car nos HDV 8 et 9 en ont besoin, les héros vont devenir de + en + important et une fois les héros bien up reprendre les guerres et monter le niveau du clan autant que cela serra possible. ''' -'''Gagner le plus de guerre possible' afin que cela aille le plus vite possible, car oui nous avons tout de même l'esprit compétiteur' et même si en aucun cas on a la prétention d'être imbattable ou d’être des pros de l'attaque hybride ou des pros du perfect ! '' -'''Dernier point, avec le temps 'former une team de 25-30 joueurs entraîné a faire des 3* en guerre et faire d'assez grosse guerre (toujours sans tomber dans l’excès de devenir des "geek no life" même si je n'ai rien contre eux ). ' Que recherche t-on ? ' 1) Nous cherchons donc des personnes jouant pour s'amuser , mais ayant l'esprit compétiteur pour les guerres de clan même si elles ne sont pas obligatoire. 2) Ayant entre 18 et 200 ans ''' '''3) Des farmeurs , des guerriers ou des rusheurs ! Oui on vous aidera avec grand plaisir si vous faites un rush ou même si vous souhaitez participer au notre quand il aura lieu. 4) Des personnes actives sur le chat ET en don ! La vie du clan détermine l’attractivité et en partie la réussite de nos objectifs ! 5) HDV 8 au minimum avec Golem et PEKKA débloqué et/ou Cochons 4 ou toute autre composition que vous gérez parfaitement en guerre et avec laquelle vous faites voir 2* ainsi que Roi 5 mini. HDV 9 Golem niveau 2 et PEKKA 3, Roi/Reine 5 mini. HDV 10 Héros 15 mini et troupes cohérente avec votre HDV10.. PS: nous utilisons le Gowipe ou Gowiwi ou gowiva et ses variantes principalement en GDC car pour les HDV8 ça fait et sur les HDV 9 très souvent 2 voir 3* . N'ayant pas un niveau extraordinaire en guerre c'est la compo la plus simple à apprendre et une des plus sure voila notre minima syndical. Quelques exception s'applique à nos 4 HDV 7 qui eux quand ils participent font du full dragons.. ' ' ! Nos règles de vie dans le clan ! ''' ''' '- Dire bonjour quand vous vous connectez et aurevoir lorsque vous vous en allez semble être un minimum viable pour tout clan.' '-Remplir les demandes de troupes dans la limite du possible avec ce que vous avez et tout en respectant bien ce qui est demandé car une demande non respecté en guerre et une inattention du joueur concerné peut faire louper une attaque soyez vigilants' '-Se présenter en arrivant dans le clan je ne vous demande pas votre CV ou même votre Facebook mais Prénom, age, profession, région ou vous habitez si vous voulez. TOUTE DEMANDE DE CLAN SANS UN BONJOUR ET/OU VOUS DEMANDEZ DES TROUPES DIRECTEMENT EST MOTIF D'EXCLUSION. On ne mange pas n'ayez pas peur on peut discuter comme des personnes civilisées .' -Se mettre en rouge si up de héros ou indisponibilité', cela prend 2 secondes de cliquer sur son profil .' '-'Parler, 'Discuter', voir même rigoler avec les autres je demande pas a ce que tout le monde soit vos/votre meilleur ami mais faire vivre le clan dans la mesure du possible. ''? Anecdote ? "Rigoler + de 5 minutes par jour rallonge soit disant la vie "'' Profitez-en c'est une des seules choses qui est encore gratuite ' ' = À bientôt in game ou sur ce post. Je reste évidement ouvert à toute autre questions. ' ' * ID du clan #L0URJ8LY.